Amorfo
by Carol d'l Clam
Summary: La vida era algo ridículamente caprichoso. Una noche se encontraba atrapada dentro de un callejón sin salida con un idiota pervertido y tal cual cuento de hadas apareció un ambarino y la salvo… y ahora lo escuchaba decir con suavidad aterciopelada susurrando sin vergüenza. —No hace falta que alguien te de cariño, hace falta que alguien te de placer de verdad, Kikyo—.


_**Disclaimer: **__InuYasha no me pertenece, es propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi._

_**Summary: **__La vida era algo ridículamente caprichoso. Una noche se encontraba atrapada dentro de un callejón sin salida con un idiota pervertido y tal cual cuento de hadas apareció un ambarino y la salvo… y ahora lo escuchaba decir con suavidad aterciopelada mientras sus ojos dorados reflejaban toda clase de perversiones y sus labios susurraban sin vergüenza. —No hace falta que alguien te de cariño, hace falta que alguien te de placer de verdad, Kikyo, esto no es ordinario… es amorfo—._

* * *

**AMORFO**

**Prologo**

_Sintió el fresco aire rosar su piel, y suspiro ¿podría ser más aburrido aun? Aproximadamente eran las once de la noche, buena hora como para salir y pasarla bien en algún bar, sin embargo, no era así, se encontraba en la calle, sin absolutamente nada que hacer, ¿Por qué no iba al bar? Porque sus bolsillos se habían quedado literalmente sin un peso. Se quejó sintiendo nuevamente los estragos de la resaca ¿a cuanta distancia estaría de su departamento? Vaya… ni siquiera sabía dónde se encontraba._

—_Maldición…—dijo para sí mismo por lo bajo._

_Sin tener un lugar a donde ir, siguió caminando por las casi desoladas calles, y a cada paso que avanzaba más se convencía de que exactamente, no tenía ni idea de dónde es que se encontraba, comenzaba a desesperarse, no era una persona paciente. Y cuando por fin recordó que milagrosamente no había olvidado su celular en donde quiera que hubiera estado lo saco de su bolsillo viendo que tenía dos mensajes de Miroku._

"_Viejo ¿A dónde mierda fuiste?"_

"_¿Dónde estás? Te perdiste lo mejor"_

_Sintió cierta gracia por el último mensaje y decidió llamar a ese número. Apenas comenzaba a llamar cuando escucho una voz gruesa no muy lejos de donde se encontraba. Frunció el ceño al alcanzar a entender "Vamos quítate eso". No era demasiado lejos, camino un poco más y pudo entender con más claridad aunque a decir verdad, la situación ya era bastante obvia; A las once de la noche, un callejón, las calles vacías y oscuras, un idiota y alguna indefensa y estúpida jovencita a la que se le ocurría salir a esas horas… suspiro por la estupidez de la chica y se dirigió al lugar, estúpida o no, necesitaría ayuda, eso seguro._

_Solo tuvo que dar unos pasos más para llegar al callejón, el cual no estaba por completo en penumbras, la luz lunar alumbraba tenuemente, en una esquina de este se encontraba el tipo de espaldas y podía ver que detrás de este se encontraba el pequeño cuerpo de una chica._

—_Déjala en paz—dijo con voz tajante mientras se acercaba. El tipo medio corpulento volteo fijando sus ojos negros en él._

— _¿Quién mierda crees que eres?_ _—dijo con molestia._ _—Da vuelta y regresa por donde viniste._

_El ambarino lo miro sin atisbo de miedo, al contrario, la confianza que se encontraba en él era palpable simplemente con ver su semblante, algo que no pasó desapercibido por el hombre que se encontraba frente a él, siendo la fuente de su repentina molestia. El ambarino siguió dando pasos calmados._

—_Escucha imbécil, esta es…—sus palabras quedaron inconclusas cuando la chica encontró el momento oportuno para propinarle una patada en la entrepierna y zafarse de sus brazos para después correr a la salida de aquel lugar; mientras se escuchaban los quejidos del hombre, el ambarino parpadeo un poco ante la escena y luego sonrió de lado, parecía que hasta el momento había sido una perfecta distracción para que la chica se las pudiera arreglar._

—_¡Maldita! —grito—¡Me las pagaras zorra!_ _—dijo mientras apenas comenzaba a ponerse de pie._

—_¡Silencio!_ _—hablo el ambarino mientras le propinaba un fuerte golpe en la cabeza—Estoy harto de escucharte y será mejor que no la molestes más bastardo… —siseo dándose la vuelta y topándose por sorpresa con unos ojos avellana que lo miraban agradecidos y a la vez confundidos. Él había pensado que ella desaparecería del lugar en cuanto pudiera pero no, ahí estaba, mirándolo con esos intensos ojos avellana._

* * *

N/A: Después de un tiempo sin escribir nada, regreso :3

Esta vez con un InuXKyo. Y es que en verdad ya deseaba hacerlo... es mi pareja favorita, sin embargo son pocas las historias que eh escrito con ella.

Espero que sea de su agrado, al igual que actualizar pronto. Por favor, dejen comentarios diciéndome que les pareció claro no sin antes pedir que sean reconstructivos pues, si la pareja no es de su agrado, de la manera mas respetuosa les pido que por favor se abstengan de leer y que no lo tomen a mal.

Gracias Atte: Carol Jaimes.


End file.
